


Snowed in

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Caring Gwen (Merlin), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Camelot is not prepared for a snowstorm so early, but Gwen is there to help.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camelove 2021, Merlin Bingo





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelove day 1: Ladies first.
> 
> Merlin Bingo "free square."

For a few days, some of the elders had been warning about the snow, but few paid them any mind. There had been years when the first snow had come so early, but then it had fallen just a few snowflakes in the cold hours of the morning before the rain chased them away. No one worried about it, as there were more important things to care about before the winter came for real.

When the snow came, it was midmorning, and Gwen was arranging as best as she could the dwindling flowers in their vases. The lady Morgana was sitting near a window, her gaze lost beyond the city.

“Come, Gwen, look,” exclaimed Morgana, coming out of her reverie. “It’s snowing,”

“It won’t last,” declared Gwen as she stood beside Morgana. 

But two changes of guard passed by, and the snowflakes kept coming heavier, and by then Gwen could not stop throwing worried glances toward the window.

“My lady,” said she. “Is there anything else you need? It’s that I would like to check on some friends before I go home, and I’m worried if it keeps snowing like this, it would be hard walking the streets.”

“But of course, Gwen, you don’t even have to ask.” Morgana stood up and started searching in one of her chests. “Before you go, please take this.”

Gwen shook her head. “I can’t take it, my lady.” Morgana was offering her one of her richest cloaks, a gift from the king last winter. It was made of wool and fur, the softest and warmest fabric Gwen had ever seen. “You already gave me a cloak last winter. It’s warm enough.”

“Nonsense. You can take this one and give the other to one of your friends.” Morgana put the cloak in Gwen’s hands, and she could do nothing but to take it.

Covered with Morgana’s cloak, Gwen crossed the courtyard careful as to where he put her feet, as her shoes were not suitable for walking on the snow. When she was able to reach her destination, Gwen was tired and cold, because although the cloak had kept her body warm, her feet and ankles were soaking wet.

The door Gwen was about to knock opened before she had touched the wood, and the anxious face of a woman appeared in front of her.

“Bertha,” Gwen cried out. “Where are you going in this weather? You’ll freeze.”

“Oh, Gwen. I have to. Gerald and some other men went out in the fields this morning, to see to the cattle, and they have yet to come.”

“Well, they won’t be coming faster because you go out to catch your death.” Gwen took Bertha by the arm and led the other woman inside.

“They didn’t go prepared for this weather, Gwen. I hope they decided to come back when the snow began, but even then, they must be terribly cold.”

“You cannot go on your own,” Gwen said, as she looked around the room. There was a small fire lit, and near it, a bed with four children inside. “And you cannot leave the children alone.” Smiling, Gwen took the cloak the lady Morgana had given her and covered the children with it. “You stay inside, it’s too cold outside,” Gwen advised the children. There was a fifth, a baby still in the cradle, and the sixth, the eldest, who at eight years old was an apprentice at the castle’s kitchen. “I’ll bring help,” Gwen promised Bertha, and the poor woman thanked Gwen with all her heart.

Once again, Gwen was out in the cold, every step more difficult than the previous one. She needed the help of a guard to reach the castle. “You shouldn’t be out with this storm,” he said. And Gwen knew, but she needed to find help for Gerald and the other men.

Morgana jumped from her seat when she saw Gwen once again in her chamber. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry my lady. It’s, just. I need your help.”

She explained what Bertha had told her about the men, and how they were in danger because of the cold. Morgana did not think twice before she promised her maidservant help, much as Gwen had done with Bertha. 

“Why don’t you stay with me, Gwen? The snow must reach your knees by now. You’ll be barely able to go safely.”

But Gwen refused to stay. There was another visit she had to make, before going to the comforts of her home.

This time Gwen had less luck than before and fell several times. The snow was not as high as her knees, but almost. And since it had begun that morning, the snowflakes never stopped falling.

But Gwen knew all of her struggles were worth it if only to see the joy in old Muriel’s eyes. She was so old she remembered the kings before Uther. Gwen used to come with her mother and visit her, Muriel already a widow. And after her mother passing away, Gwen had continued with that tradition.

“I don’t know what would become of me without your help. You really are your mother’s daughter,” Muriel praised Gwen, as she gave her some broth and brought Muriel’s pallet near the fire.

Finally at home, Gwen sat, weary and exhausted, but content, as the snow kept on covering the roofs and the streets of Camelot.


End file.
